The present invention relates to an improved structure flexible hose for supplying air to persons wearing diving suits or the like protecting garments and working in dangerous water or air environment, the hose including lines or cables for transmitting and receiving voice and data signals, and to a method for making the flexible hose.
As is known a person working in a water environment, such as a diver, is usually protected by a diving suit supplied with air through a rubber flexible hose.
A like protecting garment is also used for persons working in dangerous air environments, that is environments of toxic gases and the like.
Also known is the fact that communication means must be provided for allowing for the diver to communicate with a control station, therefrom respiration air is also supplied.
These communication means usually consist of a telephonic apparatus and, advantageously, of low voltage supplied data communication apparatus, intended for measurement purposes.
These apparatus, in particular, are usually coupled by means of dedicated electric cables which generally extend on a side of the respiration air supplying flexible hose and are restrained on its outer wall by means of clamping band or the like.
Thus, these electric cables are susceptible to damages and/or interruptions, in addition to hampering the user movements.